Priceless
by Sakuya Tsuki
Summary: Modern day AU.He's an actor.He needs help.She's a writer.She needs to be wedded.Plus two unluncky guys and two more psycho girls.Outcome insanity flooding the utmost of time.RxS.Fixing.
1. It was Destined to Rain

**Priceless**

**Chapter One: _Rainy Encounter_**

A girl, who couldn't be any older than seventeen, looked through the airplane window with the small smile she always had on when she smiled to nothing in particular. As the plane roared through the sky, she couldn't really see anything but clouds passing by like the memories she had with her friends. The excitement she felt could not be helped since this was the first time she was allowed to set foot to the only place she had truly wanted to be. She just hoped that they could recognize her for it was... so many summers ago.

She had changed, not from the inside, but on the outer layers. Her hair, which had been too long for her to be having, was now only two inches below her shoulders; but its color of a shimmering darkness was still in place. Her skin was a little paler than before from the reason she was never to be seen during the days; she could only think clearly during the night times, and, for the which that was good for her job, she stayed up at night. No, her eyes were still the dark chocolate color that sparkled each time she smiled her white-showing smile. But for some odd reasons, she could have sworn that her nose and lips had shrunk. Perhaps it was because she didn't talk or take a little breath for most of her days that passed.

Which all led to the reason as to why she was on this plane: to relax and meet up with some old friends, hoping it would do her some goods.

----

From his sitting position on the soft seat, Inuyasha grunted in frustration and annoyance. What could have happened to prevent the flight from landing on time? It was 5:25p.m. for all that he cared! She should have been here at least two hours ago! Almost three damned hours was wasted for the 'just in case.' Just in case his ass! Without that 'just in case' he could have been sitting on his nice, comfortable bed, munching on chips and cookies! All those cookies he had just bought... they were singing to him... He could see them, almost reach them, and embrace them at this moment even; and that he did, but...

_Ba-Ammmp!_

Ouch! His face and body landed on the floor in a very hurtful situation. His right arm that had reached out to embrace his beloved cookies was now twisted by the elbow, touching the back of his neck. And his other arm, that was trying to prevent the fall, was stretching out like a dried up seaweed beneath his body; and his chin was lying on top of his left shoulder. While one of his feet was bended in a helpless situation underneath his body weight, his other foot was in the air. 'Talk about pain... Those swan people must have it bad. Note to self. Take swan people lessons when survived through boredom and unmanly position...!'

The people around him didn't even ask if he was all right. How heartless could they be? Heartless! He told you. Just heartless! And, as you could see, there was a woman his age, sitting a seat away from him. Wait. Where did she go? Oh? By the very end of this row now, ne? She _was_ his little woman. Great. Just great! When he thought he had her all sorted out... she changed! Changed to the point of not helping her _very_ handsome lover on the cold, ruthless floor that seemed to forever bound him to it because of his vulnerability. Sniff. Sniff. Yes. He was whimpering. He was beginning to feel the wrath of life when his only love abandoned him for her sake of humiliation! You saw the way those people were looking at him, ne? They probably were all thinking the same thing: how foolish! Who in their right mind would be thinking of food at this time of the day?

Why them?! What was wrong with them? It was now almost dinner time! The time in which a growing man like himself needed to be feed, and if it were not too much... being stuffed up by his mother's cooking would be nice. Grrr! What were they all staring at? Did they have a problem with him like this? Hrrrrm! Alright, he would give them a piece of his mind. "WHAT? I CAN'T BE HUNGRY? I'M STARVING FOR A SLICE OF PIZZA HERE! AND COOKIES FOR DESSERT! JEEZ! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK TO THE CORE! FOOD! WORLD DIMONATION AND FOOD! HA---"

_Wank!_

OoooH. _Twinkle, twinkle little stars, how I wonder of which you are..._ Pretty colors. Was it him or was there more than ten of his love standing in front of him? "One Kagome is enough to ruin this world." he mumbled. The sad little man was basically on the blink of tears. How could fate be so cruel? Sniff. Were they trying to get back at him for whatever wrong things he had done but didn't know of?

_Tapp! Tapp! CHAPTH!_

AHHHH! The pain of her boot kicking! Wasn't she supposed to be loving him? He knew that love hurt, but he hadn't expected it to be this soon! Oh, the heartache! Why must the Gods be so cruel?

"Shaddup! Stop embarrassing yourself!" scolded Kagome. Her face was of pure disgust. Sometimes he could be so... childish and selfish! They were in public for Crisis's sake! Why must he always make a scene? Weren't they weird enough as they were?! "You are so stupid, Inuyasha! How can you do this to me? Why did I even listen to you? This would have never happened if I were the one who'd spoken with her! We wouldn't be waiting here in boredom if you had used that little brain of yours!"

"Nani?!" Was all he could muttered in the havoc of his swirling world that was filled by his lover's lovely faces and the echoes of many sounds, much like a herd of bulls, coming his way. Please, no. He was still too young. There were so many things he still needed to accomplish before his turn was over; and, trust this thought, he really needed it: because if not, the image he would leave behind to whomever would only be a shameful mutt, who still wasn't able to face the danger of anything alone. What would people say? He had not come out of his protective shell yet. (Ahem, the shell of which was mentioned was his father's 'care.')

Step. Step. Step. The girl steadily paced toward the arguing couple she was so accustomed to see. Always fighting. Always creating scenes that were not on the daily basics was their daily basics, she supposed. "Oi! Romi n Juli!"

The arguing couple turned around, unable to speak when they saw who they had been waiting for. She was wearing a black flared out jeans and a white jacket; and the purplish colored shirt underneath made itself known by the small space that was left between the collar of the jacket and her pale neck. She only had one small luggage in hand, they noted; maybe she still had some more mailed.

"Rin? Is it really you?! My goodness, you've grown." Kagome rambled as she hugged the petite girl, almost crushing Rin in the warm love she was giving.

"By this rate, I will shrink in a matter of minutes." Rin muffled under the pressure. Kagome with her bear hug; never go near her unless you wanted to be seriously injured!

"Sorry!" The maniac who had disguised herself in human clothing begged for forgiveness. She quickly checked the girl for any damages; even she knew she had strength of an ox. Nope. So no more conscience haunting her if to say were Rin not breathing by tomorrow, and after an autopsy was done to find the cause or causes of her death somehow related to hypoxia...

_'Hehe. Just as I have planned.' A chibi Kagome whose had a little red tail sticking out was silently laughing at her dead friend's body being pulled by the police officers. No one could blame her because... (drum rolls) Rin had died due to the cause of love... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Muwuhahaha! (Yes. That was Kagome's love theme. OoooO. Look at all the sparkling lightning.) _

"Quit ya babbling and move!" Aww. Poor Inu-chan was being left out in the cold corner. He must have been feeling a lot of reluctance to have spoken his mind so boldly when the devil was so near, in fact, only a foot away. That meant she was going to...

Bampo-oah! Dude, look at all those cats and dogs chasing around his head. Was it just him or those dogs' heads seemed to have Kagome's face, while the cats had his? No way! Not fair! He was a dog! Let him be his race and she could be the cats! Dogs always won when it came to cats, but then his brain way producing those images... It could only mean one thing! In this game of love and war... he was the loser! Fwmm!

"I don't think hitting his head like that will do him any goods." Rin's eyes were all bugged out like that of a certain toad; she was beyond horrified by the suffers Inuyasha had to endure because of her lunatic friend. But she couldn't say anything to help for fear of her own safety being at risk. No one ever knew when the devil would turn her arrow toward them. The best they could hope for was to stand behind its back, so maybe someday they would be able to escape the ironic spell she had put over them. _'I hope she doesn't give him brain damage. Poor thing. He is already dumb enough as he is.' _sighed Rin.

Inuyasha seemed to be reading minds lately and so he barked again. "I'M NOT DUMB, YOU IDI--"

And again came Kagome's foot. When would he ever learn?

----

Hirgurashi's shrine. Who would have guessed that the girl form of Satin was actually... a priestess? Yes, it did send shivers through everyone's bones, turning us all blue and green. Okay; okay; save the drama for later uses.

After Inuyasha eagerly dumped them off without much of a proper excuse, he and his silver Lexus practically smoked toward the horizon. The timid face of a child, the relief of a fly finally being untangled from the sticky web, which the carefully-planned-everything _spider _had weaved; this moment he would never forget. Oh, and the clever way he'd switched identity with the American tourist without any ties to bind, too! How could he? This was probably one of the smartest things he had ever accomplished. Noted: the word "things" was plural.

Rin was impressed, kind of gulping for air like a fish out of water. They had never mentioned to her how... amazing this place looked! Verdant leaves, tall trees, fresh winds, but what surprised her most was that in this city known as Tokyo (the city of solitude and the concrete jungle) actually contained a form of the gentleness she had only expected to find in Kyoto. It was like stepping in a greenhouse, or it was the first time she had been introduced to a world where nature had intended so.

Eyes of the devil were darting in her direction. 'What is she thinking about?' The devil loved to interfere in everything that anyone's mind was brewing before their human bodies took control. "Rin," Eee! The tone was too sweet. Was she for real?

"Y--ye--yeah?" Afraid of what was coming toward her, Rin slightly winced with her answer.

"Don't be alarmed, sweetie. It is only yours truly, this time." She spoke with a little husky sound trailing behind.

Rin didn't like it at all. Anyone could have used that tone for good, but not her, the underground worker of doom. "Get to the point." She slid a few feet away from her arm reach. _'I don't like you. You're just plain mean, Miss Devil. I hate you for possessing my best friend!' Little Rin yelled, pointing at Kagome accusingly. _

_"But I haven't done anything wrong, my puppet. Your dear friend was too weak and kind, so here I am. I was born through her kindness, the which she should have never owned in the first place." taunted the angelic devil._

_Little Rin stretched back her lips to the sides of her face, sticking out her tongue, and blew out some childish noises. 'I don't care what you said.' Little Rin pulled up her sleeves, showing the devil her jumping muscles. "If I imagined you, you can be gone just like--" She heavily panted as she used all her might. "THAT!" she yelled, with her hands bouncing in the air like she had just defeated some fat woman in a boxing ring. "Yeah. I'm that champion you wish you could have been." she broadcasted, feeling all too proud of herself._

_While the envying devil snickered in her darkness. "We'll meet again someday. You'll see." A devious smile was plastered upon her face. We could only wait to see that day, the day of the rematch. But, while waiting for that day, let's return to what was really happening, ne?_

"You forgot someone." she whispered, provoking some unsure feeling in Rin.

"Who?" Please do not play trick on her, she had become very poor as up these last few days, Miss Drama.

Pi-ta-pi.

Pit-ta-pit.

Dah-da-dah.

"Me."

Someone embraced Rin from the back. A female's voice. She was about twenty-two with a very strong grip. What was this woman thinking, trying to kill her with some skim?! Rin's eyes shot up. This was--drum rolling--her end! She knew Kagome was evil! EVIL, she told you. **EVIL!** "AHHHHHHHHH! Violation to the petite!" she confessed her murderer's identity for all the those within hearing distance.

"RIN!" shrieked Kagome; she didn't want anyone to think she was some kind of pervert, trying to sell off her friend for some cheap shot. No, because when she wanted it to be for real, she would get more than what her cargo was actually worth. Yup, that was and would forever be... the work of a true mastermind, which she was claiming for herself. The title, the fortune, the fame, and, of course, the factual reason of why her heart had been empowered by darkness.

"Shhssshhh." That tone. That husky tone. She had heard of it before; in fact, she was familiar with it... But where...? Hrm? Very interesting... Indeed...

While the genius was contemplating, the devil and the robot-like-strength person exchanged eye speeches. The devil blinked two times in some secret codes (which the authoress, too, was left out of and would like to know as much as the readers). The robot-like-strength person nodded, loosening her iron grip on the petite girl, but not too much for she was still being held captive, not able to turn and see her capturer's face.

"What's with all the secrets?" Somehow from diminutive to humongous her eyes had become, Rin voiced. "I know it is you, Sango." What type of game were those two playing? Was Sango under arrest for some type of criminal activity and was in hiding, but she came here anyway because she wanted to see her? Rin was touched. To see all the troubles Sango had gone through just to see her for one last time. _"My poor, Sango. I'll never forget you." Rin-chan waved the yellowish tissue; tears were running down her cheeks as she watched the Titanic leave harbor. Sango was on there with million of people, trying to wave goodbye to her and Devil-san. _

_Rin-chan turned to Devil-san. "Devil-san, somehow I have this feeling like this is our last goodbye."_

_Devil-san waved it off. "Nonsense. She will be fine. A toast to Sango-chan." Devil-san pulled a bottle of champagne out of no where. They drank the drinks, one after another, as the Titanic disappeared._

_A few months later... Rin-chan and Devil-san knelt down by a grave with a name known as Sango, but there was no body under the ground... _

"Mouya! You're no fun, Rin-chan." Sango squeezed her again before letting her go. "I missed ya so much. Why didn't you tell me? If it wasn't for Kagome here, I would have never known!" Sango's right index finger swayed left to right, tsk-ing in disapproval of Rin's behavior.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, Sango-san. I was planning to come to your house and haunt you. I'll never tell you any more secret." Rin hissed at Kagome. She should have known, Kagome was a loud mouth that could never hide anything even if it were to somehow relate to her death. She was just glad some other people didn't know, hopefully, with that big mouth going around.

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't know that was what you had planned. You should have told me. I just wanted to be the good friend, whom Sango would not to be mad of, if you weren't going to visit her."

Rin shook her head. Tell her? She wasn't that desperate yet. Kagome would only ruin her plan like the many times she had done before. Eeet! The memory of Kagome being Kagome was still haunting her, sometimes it kept her up for countless hours. Well, at least, memory of Kagome had helped her completed several novels.

Sango, thinking this was a good time as any, took the opportunity to speak. "Come to my house for supper. You do want to taste my cooking now, don't you?" It took those two many moments to realize what she was informing them; no, they weren't slow, just occupied with themselves. (What were they plotting? Please, don't trouble this lowly one, everyone. They always love to keep things to themselves. Well, at least unless they are certain that they know exactly where to carry it out.)

----

Sango had a condo with two bedrooms. The space was as large as any houses, maybe even bigger with the way she had neatly positioned all her belongings. To Rin's knowledge, she lived with her younger brother, who was two years older than Rin, because her parents had passed away in a car accident a couple of years ago.

Kohaku was a lively young man --the type that didn't understand anything at all-- she was first to meet him when they walked through the metal door. Apparently, he wasn't working today due to a little fire at the office. She had never met him before and was nervous at first, but, soon enough, the thought died down as they slowly became associated.

Through out supper, she and Kohaku conversed like long lost friends while the two sneaky girls gave each other knowing glances; their smiles were hidden beneath the glassed cups they both held.

"Thank-you for the great cooking, Sango-san." Rin rubbed her tummy, indicating what she said was true. She didn't know food could be this tasty; what a fool she was for eating takeout for so long.

"It wasn't a problem." said Sango. "I didn't cook it, Kohaku did. You have thanked the wrong person." Sango winked.

"Oh? Where is Kohaku then?" asked Rin. She and Kagome were standing out the hallway, getting ready to leave.

"I think he doesn't want to say goodbye." teased Kagome, elbowing Rin. Kagome and Sango watched as Rin's cheeks turned a little pink. Both girls knew how to play their cards when it came to Rin, but that was something that frustrated the little girl to no ends.

"Sango! Kagome! I don't think it is funny. Maybe he is tired and needed rest." Rin folded her arms stubbornly, refusing to give into the devils. Why had Sango turned to be so malevolence after a few moments with Kagome? It could be that Sango had already been poisoned but didn't show it for not wanting to scare her. This was how those two baited something. One was evil and one was nice, a perfect match to accomplish things before they switched roles, or not, both were blacks --the yin-yang circle! In every white there was darkness, and in every darkness there was purity. But she couldn't say the same for those two... because they were pure evils, a blackness that was painted white!

"Not quite right." Kohaku showed up behind Sango, holding some objects in each of his hands. "The sky is turning colors. This is for just in case." He smiled, handing them each an umbrella.

"What's the matter? Afraid of Rin's health?" Kagome joked, laughing by herself.

Sango, Kohaku, and Rin stared at her like she was crazy. Sorry. She was already crazy, but they hadn't realized that yet, until now, of course.

"I did hand you an umbrella, didn't I?" Kohaku emphasized, hoping the devil would submerge with their level. His sister... she needed to get away from the wacko before she harmed herself. He had already lost his parents, like hell he would let _the devil_ took her too.

"I think we best be going now." Rin bowed as the siblings did the same. She glanced at Kagome who was still a little hurt, but nonetheless she was okay. She began to walk, but Kagome remained in the same spot, so she did what she could think of at that moment --headed back a couple of steps and pulled the devil along with her.

Turning the corner, they paced a few more steps before the elevator came to view. They entered the elevator that was on the outer side of the building; it showed the outside condition for it was made of glasses. They had been at the Taiya's condo for too long. Talking and eating, too engrossed with the people that they hadn't noticed the time. It was late, about six or seven in the evening, and the sky that was once a stunning color was now purple, orange, and light red. Yet that wasn't all that was in the sky, there used to be a sun that was on the verge of sinking, beaming out its colorful rays like shooting stars, but a grayish color was blocking them. The color was mixed in with the pretty purple color and the pink, fooling them at first, but it struck them all too suddenly as they realized what Kokahu had informed them was true.

The atmosphere was dense, letting those who breathed it feel the tightness in them. Rin knew they could have called a cab or take a subway, but she insisted on walking. She didn't like sitting after a nice, warm meal; it always made her feel lethargic. They were prepared; she wasn't going to let them waste any money over a such short distance because the clouds were envying her.

Evaporation, condensation... and precipitation. The liquids came down was rain but felt like sleet. This was outrageous! In the middle of summer? Was this for real? And if that wasn't enough, the pavement was beginning to get slippery as the minutes passed. Now it would have not taken them this long, nearly 20 minutes of fooling around in the ugly weather, yet they were still not even half way to Kagome's shrine! The windly air was pouncing on them with all its strength.

With their forces combined, Rin had no way to winning the fight as the first sign of her losing came --they took her umbrella. She instantly glanced at Kagome, who was trudging in the front and hadn't noticed her quickly becoming one with the violent water. Rin took the opportunity, not wanting to trouble Kagome, she chased after the laughing umbrella.

The wind turned her umbrella inside out, making it yelled in pain. If the umbrella weren't Kohaku's, she would have left it be, but it was, so she stopped her complaining and followed it, blindly. Rock like rain buffeted her skin more rapidly than before as her body produced more heat to keep her warm, fighting against the freezing temperature that invaded her flesh.

The Y shaped umbrella kept on dancing with the winds, jumping itself higher and higher as the rustle noises the wind and rain brought became louder. This was hopeless, chasing after something that was too far out of reach, but she was Rin, and Rin never quitted on the impossible. If there was a tiny ounce of hope, then that tiny ounce was her beginning; she would climb through that space in search of what she rightfully deserved.

In the end, they gave up, their strength couldn't last forever, and Rin saw that as a chance to catch her breath. Even if they were mean and had ruined the umbrella, they, at least, settled the argument between them with honor. They gave up the umbrella with grace, handing them to the ground 20 feet down the street from where she stood. She seized her chance, running hastily toward it. In a fraction of a minute of not observing the_ object _around her, she smashed against something. Knowing what came next, her eyes shut tightly, but the impact never came.

Feeling the security around her waist, an arm, she noted, she opened her eyes; her mouth formed a perfect O. That was the impact from a person to person. She immediately pushed the person aside; the feeling of her heart racing up her throat was enough to tell her how scared and relief she was. _'The electricity.'_

"Th--thank-you." she whimpered, not scared, just out of words. A flash of lightning lighted up the eerie night as her childish eyes consumed the golden gazes that stood boldly in front of her. He was dressed in black, his rain coat, at least. She carefully studied his features, pretty much like someone she knew all too well as he bent down and grasped her umbrella.

He handed it to her without exchanging any words, but his catlike eyes that shimmered intensely within the darkness were skinning her as if in starvation. By his movement, she received a never experienced feeling and smiled childishly at him; it was somewhat an uncanny yet comfortable moment.

He didn't say anything, and, with no word filling the air, he plodded past her; a small smirk appeared by the corner of his lips.

* * *

**.:Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**.:Pu.Date:12.24.04**

**.:V.2: 10.22.06**

**.:Partially Edited**

**.:Post: Sun.1.21.07**

**.:8 pgs**


	2. A Deal with the Devils

**Chapter Two : _A Deal with the Devils_**

Waking up was a normal process for everyone, that was, if you were not awakened by people whispering something about you. And, in curiosity, she had a right to know; she tip-toed her way downstairs, listening to the couple's conversation.

"Rin is the only one who can help." whined Inuyasha. She never thought a man could whine so bluntly to a woman, but Inuyasha had proven her wrong countless of times; she should have known.

"You have to ask her yourself, sweetie. I can't help you get everything you wanted for the rest of your life." Kagome stated the truth, hoping he would get the idea.

"But you could if we..." Inuyasha trailed off. Who said that he didn't have any tricks up his sleeves?

Inuyasha had always used that trick to get to Kagome, making Rin really wondered sometimes. 'Is she blind or just plain stupid? Inuyasha is such a... a... What is the right word? ... A... a... man!' Wow! She had never felt anything more disoriented than using that word to describe Inuyasha. The only time she should use that word in a sentence with Inuyasha was if the word "isn't" was in the middle! 'Yuck, now I need a shower to wash away my mind and, oh, have to brush my teeth too.' Rin sighed, forgetting she was supposed to be in hiding. Bad move, Rin, because as we were all aware of was that Inuyasha had good hearing, and so...

"Who is there?"

BaUmp!

Kagome stuck him with the chair she was sitting on, her veins were popping with her eyes closed. And as you could see: poor doggy was lying on the floor, being helpless as usual-- all in all it was because of his pure stupidity...

'I rest my case. Inuyasha needs professional help.' Rin thought prior emerging within eye sight. She waved. "Hi," Her face was saying, 'Please don't hurt me. I'm an innocent person just trying to get by.'

Inuyasha popped right back up, wanting to challenge Kagome, but she punched his left shoulder, turning him to face Rin. "You punch like a sissy." mumbled Inuyasha; he was somehow in a safe distance from the maniac's reach. Smart move, he probably thought he could take over the world now. Silly Inuyasha, smartness is for those of the female gender.

"Well," started Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's statement. She would get him later for that. "Rin-chan, are you going to help him?"

"Help him with what? I only heard 'Rin is the only one who can help,' and your mushy lines." Rin interpreted. They were getting nowhere with this. Why wouldn't they come out and speak? What? She would never bite! Or was it because whatever they wanted her to help them with could ruin her future? What kind of friends were they?! Leading a girl on like that! Some friends, she told you, some friends!

It was a good thing somebody in this world could understand him; he and his Inuyasha-ish way were something of a mystery to everyone but those that could be abnormal, which didn't include Rin. "Inuyasha has a brother." 

Tell her something she didn't know. She had heard him mention a few things about _this brother_, not in a good way, but still. "Go on." Wait; what was his family name? Tetsusaiga? She might have a clue to where this path was leading...

"His name is Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga, every female favorite actor slashed model model as'h'le." interrupted Inuyasha. "I didn't see why,though. You women and his looks, obsessed. Obsessed!"

And here came another...

BaUnk!

He just couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than ten seconds. "Would you like to tell the story or should I?"

"Go ahead!" he yelled from his stance against the ground. "You are so cruel." He knew he sound cute, and she wouldn't hurt him again when he was _there_,on the floor, so he mumbled on in his little world.

"Inuyasha isn't in good terms with him." Kagome paused, trying to remember what to say next. "Their mother is worried. She is a lovely lady, Rin."

Yes. Okay, saying she knew where this was going was now a lie. She was lost, stuck in Kagome's jumbled words jungle. What did their mother being a lovely lady had anything to do with his brother being an actor slashed model dude? "What is she worrying about?" That was the only thing that she could pick up.

"His brother is under the pressure of marriage, Rin. As I recall from years ago, you wanted to live here, ne?" Kagome slowly snaked her way into Rin's mind; the poor soul didn't even know when the devil attacked.

Rin nodded. "Yes, I still do. But if he is an actor slashed model. Why couldn't he just get someone to go help him already? I understand perfectly clear now where this is going. Is there something wrong with him? You know... the possibility of him being... gay?"

By that word, both souls before her launched themselves to the floor, laughter was dancing in the atmosphere while Rin wondered what could have gone wrong to let her see such a sight as this. Two crazy people, laughing their guts out. Rin shrugged, like she had said before: crazy, definitely crazy.

Kagome was the first one to collect herself, figured. Holding her stomach because of the acute pain she endured from laughter, she sat back in the chair to cool herself down a little more. "That's absurd." she spoke through Inuyasha's raging laughter.

Both girls just hoped that Inuyasha would not kill himself from laughing; they would not know how to tell his family, for starter, of his young death. Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's left foot, balancing himself through the pain. When he finally sat up and bitted the inside of his mouth to contain himself, Kagome patted his head like the pet that he was, before continuing her speech.

"No, he is straight. In fact, I think his problem is he thinks too highly of himself." Kagome scratched her arm, feeling weird about using Inuyasha's everyday words to describe his brother, but what scared her was how they fitted perfectly to what she was trying to get out.

"The stuck up jerk." Inuyasha butted in, squeezing Kagome's hand to tell her to continue. Look, you guys, the pet _was_ trying to become the master!

Kagome yanked Inuyasha's hair, a warning to all dogs that had become too loose. "Sit down, Rin."

Rin thought she would have to stand there until tomorrow. By the rate everything was going, she wasn't very much surprised of actually how long it would take and was delighted that she was invited to be seated in a chair, sparing her aching feet.

"As I was trying to say before, he doesn't just get any girl because this effect their inheritance." Kagome cleared her throat.

"And you guys need me because?" She wasn't going down just like that.

"Come on. This is a great opportunity for you. You both needed "the marriage." Look, we'll make a contract and everything. Please, Rin-chan. Only you can help keep the Tetsusaiga in one piece." Kagome and Inuyasha double teamed her; their eyes, their mouths. Eeek! The torture of friends!

"Sure..."

And so, the girl bluntly agreed with the crazy people. She didn't know where this was taking her because she was too consumed by her friends' happiness to think correctly for a moment. Who would have known? She had done something irreversible…

----

Inuyasha's house... erm... mansion was impressive! White gates that reached the starry night and touched the moon automatically opened as Inuyasha's silver BMW came into view. He lived within the forest floor, behind a mountain, like all rich people did to have peace, she guessed. She had agreed to helping them, but she didn't know that helping them meant going to his home this soon. She thought they would have let her met his brother and signed the contract before inviting her to their home, with his family and stuffs.

Correct her if she were wrong now, did the colors silver and white proved to be attractive or something. All she saw was white--after passing the white gate was white upon white. There were no signs of grass, only plants and flowers that were... white as they drove up the drive way that could be in the same width as any freeway lanes. There were statues of dogs and dragons, and a water fountain that was designed with irregular shapes. But what caught her eyes were a huge statue of a dog with a scary looking sword in its mouth. Weird people were always having weird ideas for decorating tastes.

A butler opened one of the doors, and, to her surprise, he was dressed in black. Finally, a color beside white and silver! It was not that she didn't like those colors, in fact, they were her favorites, but too much of them could kill her liking for them. He bowed. "Welcome home, young master." he greeted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, though, just nodded his head, kind of bored by his casual greeting.

"May I help you with something, Misses? Glass of drinks?" he offered.

Inuyasha pushed him off. "We'll be having dinner soon. I don't want them to spoil their appetites." What he meant was, 'Get away from them. We are here for business, old man.' What did he eat? Did someone step on his tail or something? The poor guy was just trying to make a living; he didn't have to act so spoiled!

"Inuyasha!" warned Kagome. She stumped on his foot, sending him to his pogo stick.

"Thank-you, Mr. We are not thirsty." Rin assured him politely. Did anyone ever bother to teach the mutt some manner? Or was it he was too rich to need them?

"All right. Fine. Sorry, man. I'm nervous." He glanced at the two girls when the butler disappeared after he muttered, "It's all right, young master." "Can we go now? I would like to get this over with if you don't mind." snapped Inuyasha, earning his beating... again.

What could I say, the guy was a little dense after a couple of beating or two from his lover. And so he got back to his role, rubbing the many bumps on his head. "Thanks a lot, Kagome." he mumbled, thinking she couldn't hear him.

She struck him on the head one more time. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I love you too."

He was leading the way toward his room. Nothing seemed too much out of the ordinary in his house when it was on the rich standards. But for someone in middle class, like Rin and Kagome, they were enhanced by the chandelier that was attached to the roof and stopped a few feet before the second floor, glimmering like diamonds in the sky. Kagome still couldn't ever get over it, no mattered how many times she had seen it. (She had a thing for sparkling things, especially when it resembled something that almost all of the women on earth desired.)

The floor they paced on was made out of golden wood, smoothed and waxed clean of any blemish that could be seen. The railings that rooted themselves onto the staircases were craved out from glasses, each pole on each step was skillfully twisted like the spiral shape they were in as they brought the people up and down from floor to floor.

As they walked down the second floor hallway, their eyes took in images of the distances the doors were to one another, giving them a well enough estimate of how much space there could be. Glancing to the right, Rin looked interested at the purple flowers they had in the library that separated two hallways from one another. Their were a couple book cases, a silver desk with an up to date computer, and a sofa and a bean bag chair.

She immediately found herself alone in Inuyasha's bedroom after she witness another fighting scene between the young couple. They went to get ice-cream, fighting over what flavor they'd get. Typical. She pitied the couple and then herself. Inuysha's bedroom wasn't much too see. She figured, he would not let anybody clean it up. Pile and pile of clothing were stacking up his room. There was no space on the floor and his room was not small! It was as big as any master bedroom. That just go to show you, Inuyasha was not the clean type. Poor Kagome. Wait, was that possible? Poor devil? Eeeek! What was she thinking at the moment?

Maybe she should lie down and rest for a moment. Her head was spinning from her recklessness of not sleeping well last night. She couldn't sleep nor close her eyes because each time, last night, those golden orbs were haunting her, mocking her. Damn that stranger. If she were ever to meet him again, she would give him a piece of her mind.

Sometimes later, she felt someone, who was out of their mind, kicking her foot. She blindly threw the pillow at that person; snapping up from her position, she sent that person her fist of anger, but was caught by her wrist before giving that person a serious injure. Hey! She might be tiny but could throw a punch like anyone with average strength!

Her eyes glared up. She must still be in dream world for those golden gazes were standing in front of her again. Blinked. Blinked. Nope, it didn't go away.

A brief second passed, both beings were skimming, questioning themselves. Eye to eye, chocolate versus rarely found golden, a fight of superior; neither one was going to back down. To them it was a contest, but others, who had just stepped into the room, found it amusingly odd and exciting to happen.

They seemed like they were in love. The way they were throwing themselves at one another through heated gazes as if they were the only two in the massive room.

Inuyasha was always the one to ruin the moment; he threw the bowl of ice-cream toward the stranger. "Think fast!" he yelled, shutting the door behind him as he pulled his lover along. "Have fun compromising with the jerk, Rin!" He laughed on the other side as a click came to their ears by sound waves.

Of course, did you even doubt the person one bit that he could not dodge the flying bowl? His right hand now held the bowl, staring at it strangely, their eyes competition was a draw. Broken as that was, both souls drifted to silence; both not satisfied with even scores.

Some said she might be slow, but she was not; it just took her a while to interpret things after a heated battle... A battle that was very stupid to begin with. Her eyes that were walking on the ceiling, not wanting to face the stranger known as Inuyasha's brother, jolted up twice their sizes. She cautiously made her way toward the door, hoping it wasn't what she'd come to conclusion with. Her hand settled on the knob, turning it, but she couldn't divide the door from its glued position to the wall.

"I-nu-ya-sha! Ka-go-me!" A heated snarl passed through her gritted teeth. She knew the couple were still standing behind the door, listening in on her and his brother.

She heard laughter as footsteps echoing down the hall... They wouldn't... They wouldn't dare...!

And they had... They had left her to compromise with the stranger... the stranger known as Sesshomaru...!

* * *

**.:Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**.:Pu.Date:12.24.04**

**.:V.2: 10.22.06**

**.:Partially Edited**

**.:Post: Sun.1.21.07**

**.:5 1/8 pgs **

**Many thanks to:**

**Animegirl007:** Hope this is to your liking!

**LiLFrencHorn:** Thanks. Write more to your story too.

**Vikki:** Thanks for the friendly and encouraging reviews.

**Jaclyn Mendez :** Thanks. I'll try my best.

**Spirit Demon:** Say when will you up date one of your story? Thanks.

**ever-anime-angel:** Thanks.


	3. Virgin Lips

**Chapter Three: **_**Virgin Lips**_

Now, if you were to be trapped inside a room with an _**ex**_**tremely** gorgeous looking model, you would most likely think, 'I LOVE YOU, GOD!' or 'I think I have finally found my purpose for living!' Yet the character, the heroine in this little tale, was... should we say, getting out of... umm... uhh... "Falling over the deep end?" No, it was not the deep end that wailed, "I am falling head over heal for you!" It was one of those deep ends that could kill... uhh... guide you to your miserable death. Hehe...! It was a good thing it wasn't for you; it was reserved for the unlikely couple: Kagome-dead-meat and Inuyasha-chopped-liver.

The completely ignored other presence in the room, the hero, who should have been in the role of a villain for his damned sexiness, leaned on the bed, with his arms crossed and legs spread, and blew a breath of irritation. Who was the petite girl? Such little thing was always making fusses over every little thing in order to be noticed by others. "Pathetic."

Like lighting that had just struck her from behind, she sharply spin around, standing herself in a defensive form. Her feet were exactly three feet apart; her left hand stretched in front of her form, bent by the elbow, and the fingers were spread as if they were about to grasp for something. The other hand came nearly in contract to the shoulder, fisted in iron strength. Her untamed hair, breaking free from the small, white ribbon that had kept them captive, swayed like violent winds were pounding on them. Orbs of chocolate coated colors sharpened with attempt of a murderer struck intensely at him. What did he say? How dared he? If she were an animal, who had acted on its instinct, he would not still be here at this moment. Was it necessary for her to remind him of her off period, when she had no control over herself, when she was tricked by lowlifes?! And, with an almost to complete silent snarl, her thirst of vengeance began as she approached the clueless (as in stupid) guy.

From a distance, one could clearly see the behaviors of predator and prey; but those who were caught up in the circle, namely Sessho-model, had no senses of his own of the fire-breathing dragon in dolly costume's advances. He, raised an eyebrow at her, was sitting rather too coolly to give off signs of any distress. It was more like he was amused. His heart shaped lips parted slightly as if he were going to ask something, but he'd trapped his thought at the last moment, letting the girl continued doing whatever she was pleased of.

'What now? You don't take me seriously, ne? We'll see, Mister. Ya gonna beg for mercy!' Rin's evilness delimited her. But sadly she had to keep her hatred, anger, or whatever it was called when one person wanted to choke another person (possibly to his death) down. Her hands settled on her hips, she stood two feet in front of him, reflecting his expression like an _opposite_ mirror. "Yeah! What do you know?" Each word jumped from her mouth as if she were chewing gum with loud popping sounds emitting from hers, just to aggravate the other person.

"I know that people such as yourself aren't well educated, but do you mind? I'm living quite well without your constantly trailing after me like a dirty tramp." He urbanely strode past her; their arms touched, but one person was too stunned by the weight of the other person's words; and, as for the other person, he was too much of his _true _self to give a damn.

The encounter of a strong grip and the metal of the locked door occurred; the well educated male only had one thing in mind. Yet, what was on his mind at the moment was far too off from what was running through the other's mind. Her hands clenched into fists as her thin eyebrows came closer, she fumed. "You're not excused. You **can't **leave!" It took all her will power to let those phrases come out in a hoarse-whispering manner.

"Since when did you own this Ses--" What could be said with such a delicate situation?.!

(Please, someone, anyone? Let us all gather around and pray for our dear beloved Sesshomaru-sama and his unfortunately new obtained bad luck.

What do you mean you don't want to?! Jeez! Sesshomaru-sama now was standing there, frozen, as in barren without a trace of his soul! I repeat: NO LIFE LEFT IN HIM!

Why? How dared you question me at a time like this? Didn't any of you see it coming?

What came?!

You mean you didn't see any of...it?

It was too fast?

O.

Well, I guessed it was kind of happened like out of the blue. I meant, with a crazy Rin, anything was possible. Okay, all right. Rin-chan was in deep rage, like a volcano exploding its anger, so she threw her shoe... with extremely good skill toward the back of his head. Talk about being under the weather...)

But on the other hand, while Sesshomaru had not recovered from being attacked... Rin captured her runaway smile. Hey, it wasn't that bad. Everyone wanted to see Rin's oh-so-cute smile whenever, wherever, no matter at what price, so screw his sufferance!

In the streams of her slowly cooling anger, Rin became more pleased with the good news. God was finally sparing her of his twisted game! Mr. Mean Door opened! 'Yah! Now I can go wash my hands!' Rin beamed, skipping past the newly formed statue. Once she was in the hallway, she shot a glance back at the stone with alluring gaze, shrugging a few seconds after she was sure that he wasn't dead, and left.

Yeah, everyone beloved Sesshomaru wasn't dead, just a little pain, and peachiness devoured his soul. He swore, from his position on the ground as he watched her back, he would make sure _she suffer _once _he had a hold of her._

**_.:0:.Virgin Lips.:0:._**

"We've over done it." Inuyasha glanced at his evil embraced girlfriend. What made him so in to her, he would never know.

Kagome licked the chocolate ice-cream in delight and honest happiness. It had been so long since she had something so sweet. She wondered why her family never let her have any. It wasn't like she would do anything bad, yet... Aa, it must be so! They didn't love her anymore! And to think she had treated them with kindness and respect all these years! Why the nerve of them! They must be thinking she was one of those pathetic little nice cookies who would be as sweet as their makers made them out to be! Hn. She would show them! _Just they wait, when they get back from visiting Souta they are going to regret being so mean! _Yet in the mean time, what was Inuaysha rambling about again? She swore, the stupidity of the guy! If she were to leave him in a boat in the sea all by himself, he'd drown within an hour! "No. Whatever are you talking about? What's with this we business? I didn't do a thing!"

With eyes went larger than his brain, his mind was running thoughts like: '_WTF?!'_ Poor Inuyasha, he had never expected that the devil took no side. They existed to only cause chaos and they'd flee before crisis came. "Cut the crap. You're no innocent bitch!"

Jeez. That is love for you. Anyway, Kagome-sensei wanted everyone to know: A dog only bites when they feel threatened, mistreated, or simply stupid. And in Inuaysha's case, he probably felt all of those. So, "Awe, my poor Inu-chan," she cooed and embraced her little puppy.

Wait a second, is this what we think it is? The doggy finally realized it: the evil, evil, woman was only being nice to him because she thought there was still a use for him! Well, he would never fall for her stupid tricks again! So that was why he was pushing her away, but she let out whimpering noises as if he had wounded her. As we all know, dogs are tender-hearted creatures, so they never would abandon anything, no matter how ugly the inside of it is, and certainly not its companion. "F-f-feh... Don't you dare cry on me!" He tried to sound rough, really, but his voice just faltered because of the slimy thing clutching to his arm (to the point of almost ripping his sleeve of, mind you)!

Behind a corner a beautiful lady, with midnight hair which cascaded down past her mid-back like shimmering waterfall, giggly glowed in joy. To see young love from her precious child and the sweet girl, who she already claimed to be her daughter-in-law, was everything a mother could want. Now if only her elder son could find someone for himself as well. The girl he chose wouldn't have to be pretty, or come from a wealthy family; she just needed to love her son. God knew that child of hers needed someone to have his heart. Just look at what he had done to almost every girl! He led them on with his unbelievably handsome looks, good personal reality--Izayoi never cared what anyone thought about her little baby's attitude! He was never rude, those people were just jealous of him and his talents!--and riches by staying single and aloof to every woman! But no one could really blame her baby! It wasn't his fault he made something out of himself. It was her husband's fault! If only he hadn't been forcing Sesshomaru so much into taking over the family's business. Being a C.E.O. to their car industry at the mere age of 17 was not something any teenager would be looking forward to upon graduating high school. Izayoi had wept so many nights after learning the news that her son would not go to college and pursue a career in modeling. She had so many worries, even if she knew before hand that her Sesshomaru would be perfect for that job! All those dangers her baby'd have to face! She knew of it all too well because she was a former model herself. In that world there were so many hardships and cruelty for the new models that made her relive all those years she had gone through herself by just thinking back about it, and she wept more. Although, it seemed that this time things took turns for a better improvement. Sesshomaru had just entered and went straight up like a straight line. Of course, this was because he had strong bricks under his feet by being the son of a former famous model and the first born to the Tetsusaiga family, as well as his looks. Soon, he was put in movies because a newly graduated director once heard, while he was in a salon, women's whispering about the dreamy Tetsusaiga Sesshomaru and how would make just about any movie famous, and that was how he became the star for his first time ever on the big movie screen; and the movie walked up the stairs until it became number three on the top ten movie list of that month thanked to the female fans, because they finally heard their demon speak--Sesshomaru just refused any interview while he was a model, knowing they would just ask pointless questions--and dear lord, his voice could make any sane (and insane) woman melt.

_That was but one, and we would find Izayoi later became thankful for that one._

Speaking of that one girl, she was washing her hands merrily in the sink when Mr. Stuck Up appeared by the door. He didn't do anything but stood there, eyeing her like she were some odd creature that needed to be examined carefully.

Washing.

Watching.

Washing.

Watching.

Scrubbing.

Watching.

More scrubbing... And let her guess, more watching!

No? He advanced like a tiger'd do to its food, toying it with careful, well measured steps.

"What's your problem?" she snapped, having enough of the weirdo.

The man didn't answer; he smirked and simply continued with what he had set out to do, which was to advance without mercy. One of his rules to hunting: never hesitate when you know you have control. He was only a step away when Rin started to back away.

He paced forward, and she stepped back. First step, second step, third step, fourth step, fifth step, sixth step, seventh step, eighth step, ninth step, tenth step, eleventh step, and on the twelfth step Rin found her back pressed firmly against the cold tile surface of what felt like the tub.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on the surface, trapping her in between. He crooked his neck and leaned forward. Their noses were only an inch away as he whispered, "Trapped."

Rin didn't know if the horror she felt showed in her eyes for the beast to know, but her heart sure felt like it was a basketball that was being dribbled. No man had ever been this close to her before! Sure, she did had boyfriends in the past, but they never as much as received a kiss from her! In her mind, the first kiss is always special, so it's reserved for her first true love, and boyfriends are not true love. Usually, she would just punch them and broke up with them, after calling them a pervert. That was because they said they liked her but she knew that they wouldn't last. A man is only worthy of kissing you if he's still around when you said you're not ready to be intimate with him. Her hands balled into fists, which Sesshomaru noticed and grabbed each of her hands with his, so she, like he stated, was trapped.

And that was how Izayoi spotted them. It was one of the most magical moments of her life! It was like giving birth and holding beautiful, healthy, and most of all precious babies again! Her first baby was initiating a kiss! In a BATHROOM! TO A GIRL! 'That proves he isn't gay--thank you, God!' she yelled to herself. And just so she'd have proof when she got confronted by husband about Sesshomaru's sexuality, she took out her digital camera and snapped a couple of pictures--with flashes on--before the two noticed!

It'd be like a slow moving film when she looked at the pictures again. Startled by seeing her, Rin tried to slip to a better position, but it only led to her falling backward. Yet that wasn't all, if God did say so himself. Sesshomaru's eyes were gleaming when they saw her fall, and Rin, being the no-one-could-laugh-at-me-and-get-to-get-away-with-it kind of person, kneed Sesshomaru in the _bag. _Taking advantage of his shock stage, Rin linked her hands to his and clawed the inside of his wrists with her nails, pulling him into the tub with her.

Thus, there was silence as Izayoi moved closed to have better shots. What her eyes captured nearly gave her a heart attack! The scene was Sesshomaru not only landed his body on the little girl inside an empty tub, but his lips also was placed upon hers. It was truly a miracle! She knew he boy was kinky, but this was hardcore! And the best part was: she finally lived enough to see him kiss some girl!

SNAP! SNAP! And more snapping until the camera said she could no more. Izayoi, age 41, was sure she had died and gone to heaven! This was truly awesome! Ah! She wanted to yell, but she couldn't! She had got to thank the little girl who made her wish come true first! 'Um...?' she thought as she looked through the pictures. Why did they have such shocked expressions upon their faces? Surely they were in love, right? She knew her son well: he only kissed whom he thought was worthy enough. Then again, when Izayoi was in her happy moments, she could never get her mind in a million years to think properly--like that it was all her fault they kissed accidentally.

Rin blamed the velocity she had come to contract with the tub and the ton of brick on top of her that kept her unmoving and felt a little bit dizzy. Jeez, it wasn't like she like his taste or anything! It didn't taste like garbage or anything bad, but it was another's being taste so it would always be disgusting and germy in her book! There! And that was when she came to the acknowledgement that she was being kissed (and burst like a broken computer)! Her first kiss; her virgin lips. The kiss that she reserved for the person whom she'd love. The special thing that she had kept just for that one special person--tainted; tattered; demolished; ruined; etc.

Sesshomaru couldn't think right at the moment. His head was a little light, not from kissing the imp--really! He swore it was from the camera's flashes! It was not true that he had never kissed before! He had kissed plenty of beautiful women whose lips most men's yearned for--but that was all for the movies. So, could his lips still be considered a virgin's lips because this _was_ the first time he kissed another person in real life? Hn, just forget about the silly nonsense. It was just because she had kicked him _there_, so all the blood rushed to his head; yeah, that must be it! Sesshomaru didn't know and could care less that their lips were still touching, and his mother had stopped taking pictures; his head felt heavy like his brain had erupted and became lava, so he would stay where he was at; and there was nothing more to it! That was before he started to feel another pain, like someone was pinching him. His gaze traveled up to find his mother saying something. He saw her lips moving, but he heard no words. Did he go deaf?

Turned out, his mother was pulling him up, and hugging him to death. Finally, after being apart from those swee--err that ugly girl's nasty lips, his mind seemed to have recovered! It didn't hurt anymore and he could hear his mother's questions clearly. "Sesshie, is she your girlfriend? You've got to tell your mother of the good news! Come on; don't be selfish! I have to know her name, so tell me!"

His cool amber orbs danced toward his mother's deep brown eyes. He didn't know her name, and his breathing was still sagging, so it would be best if he found another way to answer without using words. He nodded after a few seconds of thinking. He cared not if his mother decided to murder the girl due to her excitement, or when she found out the girl wasn't his girlfriend and went into a rampage and possibly hurt the girl. Keh. 'This Sesshomaru doesn't repeat himself,' he cogitated. So let someone else borrow his word then: Trapped. But this time the girl wasn't trapped alone for she grasped onto a companion (through linked hands) as she fell.

* * *

Remember: "...he would make sure _she suffer _once _he had a hold of her."_

**Next Chapter: **_**Footsy Beneath the Elders' Watch**_

Rin meets the head of the Tetsusaiga family, and a bitchy actress named Kagura Sumisawa. Can you say "cat fight?" But it's not because Rin likes Sesshomaru or anything! Really!.?

**.:Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**.:Pu.Date:12.24.04**

**.:V.2: 10.22.06**

**.:Partially Edited**

**.:Post: Wed., 7.25. 07**

**.:5 and 1/2 pgs**

**Many thanks to:**

**Cammy Rammy: **Thanks but you don't have to review twice. I hope that my explainations has cleared some of your misunderstanding.

**animegirl007**: No, I'm not that much of an offended person. Sorry, I have confused you and I'll read over it when I have time.

**Vikki:** You are too encouraging.

**sphinx:** I hope this is long enough for you.

**Gohansfev1:** Thanks.

**Esthern'Era-Guardiansof-Chaos :** You are funny.

**InuObbsessed o.o: **Thanks.

**Tiki-chan **: Oo. You don't have to reviewed twice; it's nice enough that you've reviewed.

**mommakoga-rin**: I'm sorry I was so caught up with making Yu Yu Hakusho quizzes.

**Skye Asuki: **Thanks.

**babegalanime: **Thanks.


End file.
